cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snorii
Just some notes for later. Or try 13:35, 25 November 2006 (PST) SG Badges CoV_Supergroup_Achievement_Badges needs work. Mission Pets * Desert Adder ? * High-Roller ? * Prototype Tank Freak 3 (1,2?) * Yanamahira ? I can confirm that Pyriss serves as a pet during one of Themari's missions, but I'm not sure wheteher or not she has pet-class hit points. I seem to recall her being a Lieutenant for some reason, but it could just be me. Abyssal 20:30, 18 December 2006 (PST) I saw a screenshot on GameAmp of Kenny Luciano in the pet category, so you can nix that one, too. If you want the screenshot, I can propably dig up the link. Abyssal 23:30, 30 December 2006 (PST) Special Events Need to add Rularuu Invasion. http://www.thedarkblade.net/foyer/modules/gallery2/g2data/albums/cox/Rularuu_Invasion.jpg More Stuff to Add Info on Prestige Powers EBGames offered Quick, GameStop offered Rush, Best Buy offered Dash, and everyone else offered Surge for pre-ordering CoH. Prestige Quick Prestige Quick2 Prestige Rush Prestige Rush2 Prestige Dash Prestige Dash2 Prestige Surge Prestige Surge2 Info on Hero Gear Kit, Collector's Edition of both CoV, CoH. Slide Power info, Cape of the Four Winds, CoV preorder helmets, .... Mayhem Side Missions - Temp Powers It looks like these might be anything, but here is a list of what I've gotten so far. (In case it is dependent on your location) Brickstown * Wave Scrambler * EMP Glove * Shotgun * Tear Gas * Stealth Suit * Flamethrower * Long Bow * Kinetic Shield * Web Grenade Founders' Falls * Cyroprojection Bracers Safeguard Side Missions - Temp Powers Peregrine Island * Electromagnetic Grenades * EMP Glove * Kinetic Shield Leadership Numbers Psionic Assault Mind Probe Need to double check range enhancement on mind probe. - Snorii 11:51, 17 August 2006 (PDT) Model listing Hey Snorii, I was able to dump a big listing of models. Check it out here. It includes some chess pieces, and some models for NPCs that may not have made it into the live game. 22:59, 13 December 2006 (PST) Template Changes I made a couple of template changes you might want to know about. First, the additional part of the can be dropped (and I'll be going through looking for places it's used to remove it). It can just be merged into the secondary listing. I saw that someone had already done this a couple times and had a D'oh moment. Second, check out and look down some of the listings. I've changed it so that if there is a small contact picture, it'll be added to the template. If there isn't, it'll use a Question Mark image. I wasn't sure whether to use that or leave it blank. 16:25, 18 December 2006 (PST) Mini Profile Images Yep. I just visit the contact with my character settings at least medium or better, and 100% detail or better for best results. Clip out a 128x128 image and save with a standardized name (Contact Small .jpg). See Category:Small CoV Contact Images and Category:Small CoH Contact Images. The only problem is with the NPCs that aren't contacts. There's no way that I can figure on how to get a decent image for them. Do you think it's worth working this way, or should we try something else? 20:49, 18 December 2006 (PST) ---- Do you happen to have a good quality villain side small picture for Father Time and DJ Zero? I was thinking of doing a half & half image to show both background colors, to help indicate that they're both hero and villain contacts. 13:07, 4 January 2007 (PST) ---- RE: "For mini profile images that are added later..." The template is supposed to default to the Question Mark if there isn't an image in the wiki. If an image is later added, I would think it show up properly, but could be wrong. If not, at most I would think that an edit and save without changes should fix it. Have you noticed that this isn't happening? 16:17, 6 January 2007 (PST) Story Arc Icons "Avilible" Nice search. http://paragonwiki.com/forums/images/smiles/icon_wink.gif I took some inspiration from you and searched on the word "teh" to make some more typo corrections. Don't know why I didn't think of that before! --TonyV 21:12, 25 January 2007 (PST) Baa <.< you beat mew to it >< was farming badges and you beat me in setting up Doctor Brainstorm. I had started typing him up only to get an error msg from the wiki =P --Sleepy Kitty 13:45, 13 February 2007 (PST) Pocket D Images I see you've uploaded some images involving the Jubilee contacts. I've already uploaded some into the category Pocket D Images, so you may want to recategorize your images and refer to the ones I put up to determine which ones should be used. GuyPerfect 20:43, 21 February 2007 (PST)